


Play With Me

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Erections, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Recreational Drug Use, Slash, Smut, The Cure, robin gallith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert Smith/Simon Gallup, 1977.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure.  Everything described in this story is fictional.*Just a short smut scene: Robert's birthday wish comes true. The boys are quite young in this one and I'm not apologizing for that at all*
Relationships: Simon Gallup/Robert Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Play With Me

“So…what do you want for your birthday?” Simon asked and he reclined back on the sofa, took a toke from the joint, then passed it to Robert.

The question shocked Robert at first as Simon never got him anything for his birthday, much less acknowledged it. He mulled it over for a moment and decided that the idea sounded childish anyway, considering he just turned eighteen yesterday. Not to mention that Simon was a bit late in remembering that fact…and Robert laughed, amused.

“Ha-ha! Why? Are _you_ going to get me something? That’ll be a first.”

That much was true and Robert turned to lean over him, blowing the hit of pot into Simon’s face.

“Hey! Fuckhead!” Simon exclaimed and sat up, but Robert refused to back away, his face now only a few inches from his.

Simon’s smile was bright yet slightly crooked...and Robert _kissed_ him. How could he not? Just the way Simon was eyeing him with that soft, sly grin… It had _always_ tempted Robert.

They had been best friends for as long as Robert could remember. Sometimes when he would simply look at Simon when they were alone together he thought he saw something else behind those gentle eyes besides just friendship. And much to his relief, when he worked up the nerve and kissed him for the very first time weeks ago, he found out he was right.

He broke away and pulled back to see Simon’s face…to look into those eyes. And the answer to Simon’s question was on the tip of Robert’s tongue. It was what he had wanted to say for the longest time, but just how could he possibly work up the nerve to say something like _that_ to his best friend?

“I…” Robert stopped to smile and kiss him again. That mouth, those full soft lips, and the dreamy look on Simon’s face each and every time he pulled away from their kisses drove Robert mad. He was irresistible.

He finally sat back, his frustration growing, fumbling over his words, “I want your-I want you to…” He still couldn’t say it. It was like he was begging now, and felt completely ridiculous.

Up until now, kisses, touching and stroking until they came had become part of their relationship and being denied that pleasure seemed intolerable. He couldn’t go more than a day without them being together in their special way, but things had never gone any further than quick handjobs in Robert’s room. He’d never even seen him naked…

“Can you-? I mean… Will you, please…?” It was a struggle. He’d never even asked his girlfriend to do that; in the course of things it just sort of ended up…happening.

Simon looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as his grin spread.

“What is it?” His question so matter of fact as he gazed at Robert, his low, quiet purr as light as air as he asked again, “What?”

And Robert thought he would faint. It had all seemed so innocent, yet something about the _way_ he asked... Robert knew he wasn't imagining it. It was all too much.

“I…” But no words came, just a harsh, frustrated exhale and Robert looked away in embarrassment. Unfortunately, this wasn’t going as smoothly as he’d envisioned.

Simon’s hands moved up into Robert’s hair and that _did_ stop him from beginning to sulk. His touch always made him feel better. But when they moved again Simon hushed Robert, a finger landing softly on his lips as Robert attempted to open his mouth.

Simon slid out from underneath him and Robert watched helplessly as he moved away, terrified that he’d made an awful mistake; that he’d asked for too much too soon. His eyes were wide as Simon’s back was now turned toward him and he extended his arm, intending to reach out to Simon, to beckon him once again, but he didn’t need to. Simon turned around to face him and his dark stare held him there for a moment. It seemed that he was now waiting for Robert. Waiting for him to make a move, and Robert’s brow furrowed slightly, his expression one of uncertainty at what he was about to do…what he couldn’t stop himself from doing:

Robert sucked in a breath and held it as he began to unbutton Simon’s shirt.

His hands shook as they continued to move down, undoing each one slowly as Simon’s head dropped to observe his movements, remaining still and silent, his breath shallow. When the task was finally done and Robert slid the shirt from Simon’s body, his clammy hands cautiously smoothed down the warm skin of his shoulders and biceps… And he suddenly realized that Simon permitted this, that he actually let Robert _undress_ him, and Robert nearly swooned.

“Come here…” Robert whispered. But he didn’t wait for Simon to comply, instead, he placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed lightly right before he moved in for another deep kiss. Oh, it was paradise; that skin under his hands, so smooth yet so muscular and warm…and Simon’s kisses; so very inviting with his teasing tongue, his gentle cooing causing Robert’s blood to pump faster through his veins, his one hand daring to move over Simon’s chest to gently squeeze his left nipple.

Simon gasped and then broke away abruptly, but before Robert could articulate his protest Simon pulled at Robert’s t-shirt, helping to hoist it over his head. It was just the two of them now, awkward and vulnerable as Robert helped Simon remove the rest of his clothes, their light panting filling up the otherwise silent room with Robert’s eyes roaming over Simon’s naked body in awe, eager to resume their activity from moments before, until Simon’s hand came up and touched his chest as he spoke, fingers gliding up to Robert’s cheek.

“I know what you want…for-for your birthday.” The true meaning of what was whispered so quietly wasn’t lost on Robert at all, he knew perfectly well what was implied, and it was all that he’d been hoping for. The picture of it in his mind day after day was far more impassioned and dangerously erotic than it could ever be with his girlfriend, or with any girl, Robert thought, and his heart skipped a beat—this was an incredible moment.

But when a warm hand slinked down to his trousers it made him jump. Robert watched as Simon's hands unlatched the hook, inching the zipper down bit by bit... It was as if he read Robert’s mind and Robert loved him even more for that.

Simon eased him back on the cushions and moved down Robert’s body so quick and light he hadn’t even realized until he looked down at the top of his head, that Simon’s mouth was over him already. He could feel his breath, warm and damp on his arousal and the urge had overtaken him. He felt crazed and simply couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have this now.

“Simon, ple-”

Just as those words left his lips his wait was over. Simon’s tongue shot out fleetingly to lick the head of his cock just so, swirling delicately, and Robert bit his bottom lip to hold in a gasp.

“God…” Robert murmured.

Simon stopped and hovered, licking his lips before making contact with his cock again and Robert shuddered, another murmur escaping until his breath faltered—it seemed as if the air had simply left his lungs for good. Robert’s brow was dewy with sweat from his lustful excitement, and he felt gloriously helpless as that incredible mouth never showed signs of stopping…so unrestrained...the wet, wanton sucking and quiet sighs could be heard in combination with Robert’s desperate grunting. He was dizzy...so surprised, yet overjoyed that his fantasy had come to life at last. This unbelievable moment was truly happening; the feeling of such silky heaven on his cock and the skillful way Simon was giving him head was causing Robert’s body and mind to spiral out of control. His hips were jerking forward and his hands had twisted in Simon’s hair to hold his head as he tried to watch this salacious moment—he was on the verge of coming in his mouth. It was so good it was sheer bliss, like nothing else he’d ever imagined.

“Oh, Fuck Simon.” He whimpered, knowing it was no use to hold back any longer. That familiar, mind-blowing, unstoppable force was growing within him, “I’m going to come…” He groaned, “…Mmm...in your fucking mouth…”

And as those words were muttered, there was an explosion inside of Robert. It was a surge that shook his body like no other climax ever did, coming so hard in Simon’s mouth that he had no choice but to cling to his shoulders as he gasped, delirious, his eyes clenched shut so tight that he saw stars...

It was only after a moment that he instantly felt weak—completely spent, and Simon gently eased himself off, his head resting on Robert's belly as he regained his breath.

"Simon," Robert whispered, cracking a small smile, head still buzzing as his arms wrapped around Simon's warm shoulders, "Thank you." 

He would cherish this moment forever. It was the best birthday he ever had.

_*THE END*_


End file.
